The disclosure relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of the kiwifruit plant, Actinidia chinensis var. chinensis ‘ZES008’, as herein described and illustrated. The new kiwifruit plant variety ‘ZES008’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing two kiwifruit selections: A. chinensis female ‘ZES006’ x A. chinensis male CK51_09 (unpatented) by controlled pollination and as part of a large breeding program. The cross was made in October 2005 at Te Puke, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand. The variety was selected as K07.19-10-09e and has been named ‘ZES008’. It was selected for its high sweetness and consistently dark, very strong spread of reddish color along the locules.